


Wicked

by Unaflor



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Kink, Kinky, Mild Power Play, Not really fluff but yeah sort of soft, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: The Spy Master decides he wants to learn each and every one of Elain's secrets.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Wicked

There are things Elain wants to say sometimes. Things she thinks and dreams about, wicked things, that make her blush, that turn the water in the bath cold, that make her close her legs. Those are things she will never say, that she can’t imagine saying, and that she has to think about in ways that don’t involve language. 

Azriel knows it. Sometimes he asks her about it, carefully, his hands lost in her hair, her face resting on his bare chest, their naked bodies warm and relaxed under the blankets, where she can’t see them, see herself. 

“Is there anything _else_ you want?”, he would say. Also: “Would you like to try something else?”, and she would shy away from it, a fish in the water, wiggling away. She would give him a small smile, soft, sweet, or a chaste kiss of closed lips right on that funny scar he has over his ribs, one that Cassian is accountable for. 

He doesn’t insist, she doesn’t lie.

With Azriel, Elain doesn’t feel the need of saying _I’m more than just pretty,_ she doesn’t feel the urge to beg _please, don’t just look at me, see me,_ because he _does_. All of it. And sometimes it’s overwhelming. 

Outside, around other people, he never stares and yet she feels nothing escapes him. Inside of their bedroom, she found out he likes staring. He likes making her blush, he likes it when she looks away. He likes what he sees. And —but this is something she can’t bring herself to admit— she does too.

His fingers under her chin pull her face up. If she didn’t know better, she would think his face to be cold, but she has learned to see the way the corner of his eyes wrinkle slightly and the way he presses his lips together. She has learnt how to read all those small gestures.

“Do you want to play a game?” he asks softly. She frowns. He _never_ loses at games, not that she knows of. 

“What game?”

“One in which I find out what kind of noises you can make for me and you don’t need to ask for it” he says slowly, his voice husky. “An exploration game”.

Her heart beats faster and she is sure he has heard it too. Their eyes are locked and she misses the moment when he actually moves and makes them switch places, but she feels her back sinking in the mattress and some of the weight of his body on top of her. He kisses her nose, her cheeks, her lips, ever so slowly, and she barely sighs when his mouth finds her ear. His tongue is a promise. He kisses her neck, her collarbone. Small kisses, soft and sweet, and she waits. 

Those kisses are alright, she thinks. That’s how she has always imagined kisses would be, but she somehow expected them to feel differently, to take her somewhere far away, away from the bed and the room, away from herself _._ When he nibbles at her earlobe, his teeth scraping her skin, the world seems to falter, to gasp with her, and everything seems quieter. The noise, the movement, all of it returns when he lets go.

Azriel looks at her and Elain can see the ghost of a lazy smile in his mouth. She touches the corner of his mouth with a finger that he catches with his teeth, way too fast. He bites her without hurting her and she knows her eyes are windows. Lust, desire, something liquid and creamy can be seen through the windows of her eyes. Elain tries to look away but he quickly intercepts her.

“Don’t look away” he asks her kindly. She nods. “Will you look at me?”

“Yes” she says, her voice barely a murmur, like the voices of his shadows that she can sometimes hear dancing around her. 

He nods, pleased, and something hot and liquid dissolves in her stomach. Elain doesn’t have the words to say how much she likes it when he’s pleased with her. His fingers run down her ribs, making her shudder. He chuckles and kisses her exactly where the skin marks her bones. Slowly he finds her breasts. His right hand draws lazy circles around her hard nipple and his mouth — She closes her eyes as he opens his mouth, and when he bites her nipple she struggles not to yelp. All of a sudden she doesn’t know what to do with her hands, and she grabs the white sheets covering the mattress. His right hand continues to tease her and whatever it’s promising, she wants it. She wants more, she wants things she wouldn’t dare asking, but that she wants desperately. 

“Elain?” he asks softly, his eyes fixed on her face. She opens her eyes and looks at him. 

“I’m looking” she lies, trying to suppress a smile she hasn’t smiled since childhood —the happy part of childhood; a smile of recognising her own misbehaviour and hoping she can walk away with it. He licks her nipple and she can see his tongue. Immediately, she wants to close her eyes again. He chuckles and she gasps, her cheeks burning hot. 

“You…” she starts saying. Before she can tell him off, he _flicks_ her breast with his right hand’s fingers and she feels as if, instead, he has taken all the air away from her, from her lungs. He licks and nibbles, slowly, teasing her, and he never takes his eyes off her, until she tries to press her legs closed together and something like a lightning crosses his eyes. 

“You like this” he says, still circling her right nipple with the very end of his finger. It’s not a question. She nods, shyly, and he pulls her nipple with the gentleness she’s used to, but firmly. She gasps. When his tongue caresses her navel, she can’t keep the sounds that come from her mouth. 

“Don’t look away” he warns her, and there’s an edge in there that he has never used with her before and that makes her want to look away, but this time not in embarrassment. _A game,_ she thinks. This is a game and she wants to play. She doesn’t think there are winners or losers in this game they’re playing.

“And —” she starts, her voice coming out all wrong “And if I do?” 

Something like amusement flashes in his eyes and he tilts his head slightly, as if analysing new information. Then he smiles at her in a way that she has always seen in her dreams and that only now she realises it was not just a fantasy of hers. It’s dangerous and wicked, made of the same words she can’t bring out of her lips. It’s full of promises, cruel and delightful. Elain doesn’t think Azriel would bark without biting as well. One of his hands gets between her thighs. It’s warm and gentle, and won’t let her close her legs any further. 

“Do you want to know?” he asks, his tongue circles her navel and she thinks insanity can be found somewhere between her body and his. She nods, her eyes still fixed on him, intoxicated of how impossibly beautiful Azriel is. She blinks and his nose is touching hers. Her hand finds the way to his arm, where she traces soothing patterns. 

“If you look away, I won’t let you come” he says, all too serious. “And that pretty smile of yours is not going to save you”. 

She feels the heat in her face. The things he says, the easiness of his words, so light. She could never...How much she would like to say those things too, to speak of such matters, to ask all her questions. 

“But you’re going to be a good girl for me, right?”

She nods.

“Right?”

“Yes”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll be a good girl”

And there it is again, that smiles that tells her he's pleased. Her hands find his face and she keeps him there, looking at her, their eyes locked. She has always known other people found her pretty, but Azriel makes her feel as if she was the most beautiful creature in the whole world, as if there was nothing else, and it makes her dizzy.

"I like it when you talk to me" she whispers, the words coming out all together, as if they were tied to one another. "The things you say, the way you talk". 

He smiles. He already knew that, she realises. He has a boyish smile that never fails to make her chest feel bright and warm. Elain cups his face in her hands and he kisses her wrists. She kisses the arm right next to her face, the one he’s using to keep himself over her, and for a second she thinks he’s going to press his forehead to hers like they have done so many times before, but instead, his other hand find her hip like a boat reaching port, and one of his knees spread her legs. 

“Don’t look away” he whispers to her ear, a last warning.

She swallows, then nods. Gods, she is such a mess. But she holds herself together and follows him with her eyes, right down her own body, and she still feels the urge to cover herself. 

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispers against the skin of her hip, reassuring her. She can feel her body waiting, waiting, waiting for something, but she’s not exactly sure of what. When he stops his kisses, she swallows. She knows exactly what she’s waiting for. And so does he.

Azriel kisses her left thigh and her breathing shatters in a million pieces. The shadows stop moving. He looks at her face and Elain wants to keep him looking at nothing but her face. 

“Don’t” he kisses her thigh, “look”, another kiss, “away”, he presses his teeth against her thigh and she is pretty sure lets out a scream in surprise. It feels like fire, she feels as if she was all over the place, both inside of her body and far away. As in answer, she tries to close her legs, but all of him is placed between them. _Don’t look_ , she thinks. He stops to look at her, waiting. Elain breathes in and out.

“Go ahead” she whispers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

She doesn’t look away when Azriel looks at her. She thinks he can see it all from there and she feels the urge to cover herself, to close her legs, to run away. But she stays, and he places a kiss on her legs, then another. One more. Kisses all over, but not quite where she wants him to kiss her. His hands expose her to him, and Elain thinks her heart is going to stop or explode, perhaps both. He hasn’t done anything yet, but she feels it’s all too much.

“Oh, please” she says softly, trying to push her hips against him. He pins her down easily and she lets a frustrated little noise out. He smiles. _A game in which I f_ _ind out what sort of noises you can make,_ he had said.

One of his fingers runs along the very core of her, so slowly, teasing her, and she moans. She does not try to stop it, it comes right out of her. He has stolen it from her and seems satisfied. She knows she’s aroused, and now he not only knows it, but he can see it too. Azriel teases her, his finger barely touching her at all, one second there, exactly where she wants it, the next second, gone. It's wicked and delicious and she wants more, so much more, but Azriel is patient and takes his time, leading her to the very edge of an abyss so slowly she doesn’t even notice she is walking towards the nothingness of it until she realises the tension of it is making her tremble and her knuckles hurt from gripping the sheets. 

Azriel traced a wet trail on her skin with his tongue, starting from her hip and letting her know exactly where it is all going to end, and the anticipation is driving her crazy. His tongue between her legs felt — hot, burning. Liquid fire. The material her fantasies were made of. It was not enough and it was too much. His tongue flicked, ever so slowly, and she moaned, her shame forgotten, her head pressed hard against the pillow, her eyes closed, all her senses focusing on him. One of her hands grabbed his hair without pulling, holding, just trying to hold on to something. _More, more, more_. 

He stopped and the noise that came out of her wasn’t like anything she knew she could sound like, pure frustration, pure complaint and tantrum.

"Elain, are you looking at me?"

He licked her again and pulled away from her and she moaned, complained, tried to push her hips against him but couldn't. 

"Yes" she said, shaking her head, "yes", she repeated. Both his hands held her in place, so exposed to him. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to shelter, and she felt the thrill of it as a wave washing her whole body. He had pulled this out from her very dreams, from thoughts she couldn’t allow herself to formulate but in half-images and glimpses of language. He hummed, amused.

“Are you sure, little bird?” 

“No…” she whispered, trying to suppress a smile, that smile he said wouldn’t work on him. 

“What did you do?” he asked, patiently. His finger traced circles in her pelvis, she whimpered, desperate for something else, for something more.

“I— I…” she waited for a second, giving him time to fill in the gap. He didn’t. With her face burning, she said “I closed my eyes”

“And…?”

She looked confused.

“I lied?”

“You lied” he spread her legs wider and accommodated himself between them so she couldn’t move. His fingers opened her again, giving him full access to the most sensitive part of her. “Good girls get what they want”, he says, his mouth so closed to her that she was not sure she was breathing. And yet. 

“What do bad girls get?”, she asked, her words barely a thread of air dissolving in her lips.

“They get punished” he said calmly. “Which one are you?”

She swallows. She has been a good girl her whole life. The best girl. If she was to say she was a good girl, what would he do? 

Elain knew the answer. Azriel would simply nod and give her what she wanted. The teasing would end, the threats would remain unfulfilled.

“I closed my eyes and I lied” she says. She can’t bring herself to say more than that. Azriel waits for her battle with herself to be over, he gives her the space. She bites her lip and steadies her breath “I’m a — I'm a bad girl”, she looks at him sheepishly and smiles her best good-girl smile, the charming one that has never yet failed her. 

“Yes, you are” he says in a tone that promises storms and the end of the world. She feels the thrill of it, of him saying something no one has ever said to her, something she has always wanted to be, of him unaffected by her charms, that smile that worked even on Nesta. 

“Put your hands behind your head” he commands. _That voice_. That voice alone, she thinks, and she wonders what it feels like to fight it, to disobey. She wants to know, but perhaps not today. They look at each other. Elain is not scared and does as she’s told. “You won’t come without my permission, is that clear?”

She nods, blushing.

“Answer me, Elain”

“Yes”, she says. He doesn’t ask for more. _One day_ , she thinks. One day she is going to give herself what she wants.

“And you’re going to want to come, little bird” he whispers. “You’re going to want to come so bad” 

His tongue quickly finds the exact place where she feels everything in the world stops making sense, and then disappears. _No,_ she wants to scream. _Come back, come b—,_ there, there, there, and gone. Her head presses her own hands down, there’s nothing she can grab now, nothing to hold her or to hold onto as Azriel teases her with the very tip of his tongue, building a rhythm based on absence and wickedness. She had never known pleasure could feel like this.

His hands keep her still and she feels she’s about to shatter right as one of his fingers starts tracing circles under the spot his tongue barely touches before disappearing again. His finger strokes and rubs and starts building a pace. 

“Az—” she whimpers, “Please”

“Bad girls need to learn a lesson”

She's sure everyone can hear her. In Velaris, in the world. Her moans and groans, her pleas, her whimpers and all her noises loud and little. All of them.

“Don’t move” he admonishes her, his teeth scraping his thigh in warning, and it’s just too much.

"Please"

"If only you had done as you were told" he says, interrupting the pace he had built to replace his finger with his mouth, his tongue moving as quick as she needs him, except that she has to hold on. She tries to run away from it, but he keeps her in place, defenceless. 

“I can’t” she begs “I can’t, please”

“Remember you’re not allowed to come” he simply replies, playing with his fingers right at her entrance. When he pushes one in, she cries out.

“Please” she begs him “Please. I learned. I learned.” he keeps stroking her and pushes a second finger. In, out, in. “I’ll be good” she sobs.

“Come for me”, he says simply, his tongue now licking and playing, moving in all the right places, and it’s everything it takes for her to shutter, to let herself go over the edge and forget everything about where and what and when. She loses herself and she’s not sure she ever wants to come back or to exist outside of this feeling-everything-just-too-much. 

Before she can close her eyes, he comes next to her, resting on his side, one hand stroking her stomach in soothing circles, while her body trembles, trying to calm down.

"Good girl" he whispers in her ear. Elain blushes and smiles, her hands coming out from behind her head. One of her hands reaches one of his and he squeezes it lightly.

"That was…" she begins saying, only to stop herself. She doesn't have the words to describe it. "It was perfect".

He smiles again and she kisses him softly. Turning so her body rests on top of his.

“I don’t know if I want to be a good girl anymore”, she whispers against the skin of his chest. He chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic is a bunch of head-canon ideas that twirl and swirl in my head. One being "Azriel is the best lover", because he is just so observant and lovely. And playful, that as well. There's no other way for him to survive Cassian and Rhysand for so many years otherwise.  
> Also, Elain might want something else that what has always being imposed as the correct sexual behaviour and if so, she wouldn't feel comfortable asking for it or expressing it.


End file.
